crossing over
by linac428
Summary: After the failure of the Sasuke mission in manga 309 Naruto, Sakura and Sai get a new mission to protect harry potter but its not suppose to involve Sasuke's retrieval or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this takes place um after the fourth book (goblet of fire) and um were the current manga is on um that's chapter 309 oh and kakashi instead of the other guy and no sasuke yet **

"Sai hurry up we have another mission!" naruto yelled with sakura and kakashi by his side

The three headed off to the Hokage's office.

At the Hokage's office Tsunade was having an argument with the elders.

" We have to send him away, he is a danger to the village"

" No he isn't he would give his life for the village"

" Hokage sama its more for his safety then the village"

"Yes, Akatsuki is after him and he will die if they mange to take the demon off him"

"You have to send him on this mission its the only hope he will be safe from them"

" I hope this is a short mission" sakura wondered out loud

" yup or it is related to sasuke ! mean we don't have much time left"

At this reminder of their friend's tragedy sakura face saddened

_" sasuke I love you, If you stay I'll make sure you never regret it "_

_"your annoying"_

"sakura, snap out of it your ugly face is scaring me " Sai teased although he was a bit concerned

"HEY!" and she punched him but lucky for Sai he dodged it just in time

"Keep your mouth shut about my pretty face your next time I won't miss" and she stomped off into the Hokage's office

" Well welcome kids!" Tsunade greeted

" Ah! your so peppy what's wrong with you baa- chan!" naruto answered truly horrified

" what did you call me!"

"um, nothing oh great Hokage sir I mean maim"

"Good well since the last mission was a failure I am sending you on another mission as you know"

" as long as its short we will take it"

"naruto this is a long mission and we are not sure when it will be done it might take months to complete or even more" the blond haired Hokage said

"then I don't want it we have to stay here and find sasuke or he will become Orochimaru"

"Naruto although this mission is long and far away we have reasons to believe that there is a high chance you will encounter Orochimaru in it"

"well if that's the case then we accept"

" naruto don't you think you should talk to us first before you accept a mission!" a angered sakura stated

"well does it really matter you all were going to accept it in the first place"

" Naruto your not the captain of this team I am " kakashi said which surprised most of them since they forgot he was there

" ahh! I completely forget your here Kakashi-sensei" naruto yelled back surprised

" great your mission is to protect a boy named Harry Potter "Tsunade said calling all the attention back to her

_Harry Potter_ what kind of name is that "

" Naruto don't make fun of the client's name"

" ok fine were is this Harry Potter anyways" naruto turned his head in every possible direction it could go

" well he isn't here you have to go to him, which reminds me we have to hurry follow me"

Tsunade walked down the hallway and into a room that nobody really noticed before. The room was fairly large and had about ten ninjas in it. The walls were draped with thick red fabric and the floor was covered with signs in a circle it read " _Of a the worlds we choose the one with witches, wizards, and a boy named Harry Potter" _its was written over and over again it a weird pattern.

Tsunade came over carrying four incredibly large trunks.

BAM! and she dropped them in front of the four ninjas

" oww Tsunade sama you sure are strong!"

" no duh Naruto "

"well here are the clothes your using since they wear different things than us oh and the robes don't put on until you reach the castle, what else am I forgetting oh! yes here drink this"

she handed them four bottles of a potion that was pink and bubbly

" This is going to give you information on the studies that these kids have been doing for the past four years, but it only puts it in your subconscious oh and sakura when you get there tell Dumbledore the man that hired you four to change your hair color because its very unusual for people there to have natural pink hair"

" my hair..." sakura look horrified and about to cry while she unconsciously stroked her short hair

"actually its very unusual for people here to have pink hair sakura is it real?"

"lets hope it wont make her uglier" sai said trying to cheer sakura up in his own weird way which didn't work since she didn't even punch him

"um well here is a key for your bank account because you will need money, Well step in the circle while we start the ceremony to send you off"

the four stepped in carrying their trunks and soon a bright light appear and they were gone.

" I hope everything goes as planned" Tsunade thought to her self.


	2. Chapter 2

**ok I tried to make this better in vocab so to the story!**

A flash of light appeared four people were standing in a circle similar to the one they left just moments ago. There was a tall aged man with a pointed hat and long white bread leaning in front of a desk. Sakura looked around the room and saw a strangely beautiful red bird near the desk, a lot of pictures of other elder men and woman which... were moving..., and many strange things which all looked like a mess to her. Kakashi stepped forward with a smile on his face (that is if you could see the wrinkles his mask formed around his mouth) and said to the tall man Dumbledore " we are the ninjas you hired"

Meanwhile ...

Harry was having a extremely unpleasant summer as usual in the Durselys. All his summer he spent trying to hear the news but his uncle wouldn't lt him ,he had tea with the old lady down the street and spent some time at the park like were he was now. He was watching Dudley being a jackass as usual going around tormenting younger kids with his gang. Once Dudley's friends left Harry approached him mostly because he found it amusing to torment him because of his "weirdness".

"Hey, Big D!"

Dudley turned "Oh" he grunted "its you"

" How long have you been 'Big D' then?" said Harry

"shut it" snarled Dudley, turning away again.

"cool name, But you'll always be Ickle Diddykins to me" Harry said while grinning to his cousin now next to him.

"think you're a big man carrying that thing, don't you ?" Dudley said after a few seconds.

"What thing?" Harry responded still grinning

"That -- that thing you're hiding"

"Not as stupid as you look, are you, Dud? But I s'pose if you were, you wouldn't be able to walk and talk at the same time ..."

Harry pulled out his wand " You're not allowed," Dudley said at once. "I know you're not. You'd get expelled from that freak school you go to."

Harry laughed softly at this.

"You just wait until I tell dad that you had that thing out-" said Dudley not sure if Harry could use his wand.

"Running to Daddy now, are you? Is his Ickle boxing champ frightened of nasty Harry's wand?"

"Not this brave at night, are you?" sneered Dudley

"This is night Diddykis. That's what you call it when it goes all dark like this."

" I mean when you're in bed!" Dudley snarled.

" What d'you mean , I'm not brave in bed? am I supposed to be frightened of the pillows or something?"

" I heard you last night" said Dudley " Talkin in your sleep moaning

"what do you mean?" Harry said again but more coldly

Dudley laughed and imitated Harry " Don't kill Cedric! Don't kill Cedric! Who's Cedric - your boyfriend?"

"you're lying" Harry said immediately although he knew he wasn't since he wouldn't know about Cedric any other way.

" Dad! Help me, Dad! He's going to kill me, Dad! Boo- hoo!"

"shut up, shut up I'm warning you!" Harry's temper was rising and took out he wand pointing it directly to Dudley's heart. He could feel fourteen year of pain that Dudley gave him through out his life, he wanted to give anything just to jinx Dudley and make him crawl home like an insect.

" Don't ever talk about that again, D' you understand me !" Harry snarled

"Point that thing somewhere else!"

" I said _do you understand me?"_

" _Point it somewhere else!"_

" DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME ?"

" GET THAT THING AWAY FROM---"

Suddenly a horrible yet familiar feeling was felt and Harry thought he did some magic with out meaning to do so. Then in the middle of Dudley's screams he realized it was Dementors but here in Privet Drive?

" DUDLEY KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! WHAT EVER YOU DO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! WHAT EVER YOU DO, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!"

He saw the hooded figure. stumbling backward, Harry raised his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" A sliver wisp of vapor left his wand and now the Dementors was getting closer

"Expecto Patronum!" another smaller wisp of sliver left his wand he thought he never was going to Ron or Hermione ever again . And their faces burst into his mind as he fought for breath--

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

An enormous sliver stag erupted from the tip of Harry's wand.

Back at Hogwarts..

"oh, dear it seems that we have one of our students using magic outside of school grounds" said a very clam Dumbledore

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi were still at the head masters office. Naruto was a little shock since he didn't say anything to this moment.

"Magic? what is that sensei?"

"naruto, magic is like our chakra, but only wizards and witches use it for a more wider purpose then us like cooking and smaller things and they expel it through a wand or a special stick" Kakashi responded in a straight tone as if he were reading something. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai looked at kakashi in as if he had three heads. Kakashi turned to them " you three should read up in the missions you take before doing them"

"what! we just received this mission minutes ago!" naruto yelled at Kakashi but still trying to keep his temper.

" well since you don't know of the situation we are in right now then let me explain, first take a seat please" Dumbledore said

all five took a seat and Dumbledore continued " We have just gone into war recently, only the ministry or government hasn't noticed yet or acknowledged it yet"

"wait then how are you in war?" Sakura interrupted

"Let me continue, well last year a student died and Voldemort the man we are against returned to full power. You see about 14 years ago we thought he died but some knew that he didn't and turned into a sprit, the boy who you are to protect was the one that vanquished him when he was a baby and according to a prophecy he is the only to do so, but he doesn't know so don't mention it"

"Wait so if he defeated this great powerful wizard when he was just a baby then why can't he just defeat him now?" asked sakura

"Before his mother died she put a powerful charm that needed a life sacrifice that only she his mother that loved him could give, so she gave her life of her baby and the charm worked since the killing spell backfired and hit Voldemort instead." responded Dumbledore

"Wll I think that is it. the rest you will find out later. I need to work out this problem of the student using magic as it seems that this student is Harry the boy you are to protect, Oh but you will meet him here when school starts since I doubt you will be able to do much in the state you will be soon." he continued

"what do you mean?"

"the potions you drank are very ...um ...well they can be deadly if you don't stay in bed for a couple of weeks,so if you use a normal amount of energy then it is likely you will died , Tsuade told me it was very mush like the curesed seal you seem to know about ,every well then I think you should go to the hospital wing since the side effects should start in about 20 minutes. Yes, well Madam Pomfery is waiting to lead you there outside so off you go"

The ninjas looked a bit uneasy thinking that their Hokage would never give them something like that or would she?

"oh yes um ... Dumbledore... Hokage sama said that you would change my hair color for this mission." sakura said while bowing

" Yes your hair should be changed although I like it but.. very well then" Dumbledore waved his wand and said and incantation. Sakura's hair changed into and jet black color. She look uneasy as she slowly touched her hair.  
"very well you should hurry or I might have to say you will die" said Dumbledore.

All four left the office after they figured out how to work the entrance with help from Dumbledore so they could leave.


End file.
